


Stone of Destiny

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artifacts, Grief, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Loki asks Tony for help retrieving an old Asgardian artifact.Deep, yet fluffy ficlet.





	Stone of Destiny

All of the things that Loki was capable of, and Tony could not believe he was the one meant to recover one of the few things of Asgard that were left. "I don't exactly believe that you need me to do this." 

"I believe that you can help me," Loki said. "If you haven't noticed, this entire realm is overrun by idiots."

"Trust me, I've noticed, but why am I any different?"

"You're smarter than they are, more capable." 

Tony laughed at that. He had an ego, for sure, but it still seemed strange to have a creature as advanced and wonderful as Loki call him any of those things.

"Tell me about this artifact," he said. One trait he did have, a trait that he admired even with his self-esteem issues, was that he always took on a challenge, an adventure. "What is it, and why is it so important to you?"

Loki looked at Tony with a dark expression on his face. 

"It's so important to me," he said meaningfully, "because Asgard is dead. I have lost my realm, my people and my culture. I want to take whatever might be left."

"Okay," Tony said, his face softening. Even though Loki had done some pretty awful things, he couldn't help feel a little bit of sympathy. He could not imagine the horror of losing everything. "What is it?"

"It's a powerful relic, a stone..."

Tony looked up.

"Yes, I'm aware that we've had more than our fair share of trouble with stones," Loki said, "but this isn't anything like that. It's a stone that was crafted by my mother..."

"Your mother?"

Loki winced. "Queen Frigga of Asgard, yes," he said with a swallow and a look that almost seemed off putting on him. He was nervous. “She created it years ago, and I believed it to be lost.” 

“So, what’s our magical stone of the day do?” Tony asked. 

Loki blinked. He had to commend Stark for getting straight to the point. 

“Well, my mother had a grasp over the magic of...fate,” Loki said, swallowing heavily and looking down at the spot between them. “This stone was used to divine the future, to look at the possibilities and fates out there.” 

“So, you want me to help you find your mother’s magic fortune-telling stone?” Tony asked, skepticism crossing his face. “You still haven’t told me why I’m the one to help you with this.”

“You have a gift, Anthony, with technology,” he said. “I believe that the stone could be picked up by some sort of radar technology. I assume you could manufacture such a thing.”

“Sure, I could, but so could anyone else with half a brain.” Tony raised an eyebrow. Sure, he could handle mortal technology in ways that most could not, but it seemed that to create a simple piece of radar technology, the God of Mischief did not need a genius. “Why me?”

Loki sighed and turned his back. “Look, Stark, if you are not willing to help me, I understand,” he said. “I do not deserve your help, but I need it. I thought that perhaps you could understand, as well as having the ability that you do…” 

“Your mom was really special to you, wasn’t she?”

“Yes,” Loki murmured. “I read an article about you. It said that you were very close to your mother before she was killed…”

“How do you know it’s true?”

“I have my ways,” Loki murmured. He looked down at the space between them. Tony  was shifting, nervously. “Anthony, I lost everything. I lost my world, my culture and most of my family. I lost whatever bit of identity that I was clinging to. My mother is the only one who ever loved me totally and unconditionally..”

“I get that.”

Loki looked up and saw that Tony was looking straight at him. 

“My mom meant everything to me, and I didn’t know it,” Tony said quietly. His words got stronger though, moments later. “I took that for granted, and was a spoiled brat about it. Next thing I knew, she was gone. Relate?”

“Yes, relate.”

“So, I’ll help you.”

Finding the object was not a difficult task at all. Tony found that it came easily to him. Maybe it was because Loki needed his help and he could sense how dire the situation was. 

Tony carefully turned the stone around in his hands, examining it. It was almost a perfect globe.

“I can feel how powerful it is,” he murmured. “I don’t know exactly what I’m feeling, but I feel the power.”

He handed it to Loki, reaching out, and Loki stopped him. 

“Look at me,” he said. “If you can feel it’s power, then you must feel what I feel when you hold it.”

Tony took the stone back and squeezed it in his hand. The cool surface of the orb felt hot to the touch and Tony felt his eyes slipping closed, in the same way they did after a long day of working. When his eyes closed, he drifted, although not to sleep. He drifted into a dream of a new kind. 

He saw himself and Loki, close together. One of Loki’s hands was curled protectively around his left arm and the other with his right hand. Loki’s face was pale as ever, but flushed with some sort of nervousness. 

Tony, in the vision, leaned over and captured Loki’s lips into a kiss. They stood together, and it was so obvious by the vision that the two men were in love -- deeply in love.

Tony let go of the stone. It dropped to the floor and Loki picked it up. 

His eyes widened and Tony swore they went icy blue for just a second. Then, his eyes opened wider, the blue faded, and a smile spread across his face. “Well, that's interesting,” he said with a chuckle. “My mother was a very powerful woman and this artifact is beyond what I expected.”


End file.
